Recently, there has been a technique for performing speech recognition processing on sound information collected by a microphone to obtain a result of the speech recognition processing from the sound information (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). In one example, the speech recognition processing result obtained by the speech recognition processing is displayed on the display device depending on a predetermined display mode.